The Rebirth of Tragedy
by Ivine
Summary: Hat Harry schon einmal gelebt? Und was hat Draco mit seinem 'früheren' Leben zu tun? Harry x Draco Kapitel 6!
1. Kapitel 1

** Disclaimer and Notes **

Disclaimer: Harry, Draco und der Rest der HP-Welt gehören nicht mir, aber das Storyboard hab ich selbst verbrochen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. (Ich glaube auch kaum, dass Leute dafür was bezahlen würden g) 

** Zur Story **

Inhalt: Hat Harry Potter schon einmal gelebt? Und was spielt Draco in seinem alten Leben' für eine Rolle 

Pairing: Harry x Draco 

Rating: R (wegen Lemon, Gewalt, Tod, allerdings erst später) 

Zeit: 7. Schuljahr 

Autor: Ivine (elvishlady86yahoo.de) 

Sonstiges: Los, sagt es, ich weiß, dass es euch auf der Zunge liegt! Ich bin verrückt! Noch eine Story, als ob ich nicht noch genügend andere zu beenden hätte. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, verzeiht mir. Ich werd also weiterhin ne lahme Schnecke sein, aber ich brauche wirklich Abwechslung, seid mir nicht böse. 

**THE REBIRTH OF TRAGEDY**

1. Kapitel

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Freitag Morgen, an dem Harry Potter sich mit der Einstellung wiedermal eine Doppelstunde Schlaf zu genießen, auf seinen Platz im Geschichte der Zauberei'-Klassenzimmer niederließ. Professor Binns, der Geist schwebte in silbernen Glanz gehüllt durch die Wand und ließ sich auf seinem üblichen Stuhl vor der Klasse nieder. 

Heute lernen wir etwas über die Zauberer Italiens in der Zeit des 14 - 18 Jahrhunderts. Bitte schlagt dazu die Seite 257 in eurem Buch auf. 

Das kurze Rascheln der Blätter sollte für die folgenden zwei Stunden das einzige Geräusch sein, das den Raum durchschallte. Abgesehen von der einschläfernden Stimme ihres Lehrers und gelegentlichen Schnarchern von Schülern, die sich hinter ihrem Buch versteckt hatten. Und natürlich Hermines Feder, die wie immer jedes Wort von Binns auf ihrem Pergament festhielt. Es war also wirklich keine Stunde, die etwas Besonderes für Harry darstellte. Und doch...als er gelangweilt seinen Kopf auf das Buch sinken lassen wollte, hielt er inne. Er blickte auf das Bild, das dort abgebildet war. Es zeigte einen italienischen Palazzo, dessen Fahnen aufgeregt im Wind flatterten. Wie bekannt ihm das alles vorkam... 

_Er hörte Wellen an die Mauern des Kanals schlagen und das Singen der Gondolieri, die immer um die Mittagszeit an seinem Zuhause vorbeikamen. Er lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg nach drinnen. Schnell stieg er die weiße, vom Sonnenlicht überflutete, Treppe hinauf und trat durch die riesige Eingangstür aus schwarzem Ebenholz. Rechts und links des Tors saßen auf großen Steinblöcken Löwen, die den Palazzo bewachten.Die Eingangshalle bestand aus einem runden Mosaikboden der von einer großen bunten Glaskuppel überdacht war. Um den kreisförmigen Platz standen weiße Marmorsäulen, die wiederum die Kuppel stützten. Wenn die Mittagssonne - wie jetzt - genau durch die Kuppel schien, war alles in ein geheimnisvolles farbiges Licht getaucht. Der Anblick zog ihn jedesmal wieder in seinen Bann...._

Mr. Potter! hörte er Binns besorgte Stimme neben sich und jemand rüttelte ihn am Arm. Geht es Ihnen gut? 

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal und nickte. Alles in Ordnung. sagte er. 

Mensch, du sahst aus, als wärst du total weggetreten! Ron blickte ihn verwundert an. 

Ich hab nur geschlafen, das ist alles. erklärte Harry. 

10 Punkte Abzug wegen Schlafen im Unterricht. Binns runzelte die Stirn und sah missmutig drein. Von weiter hinten hörte er Malfoy und seine Kumpane hämisch lachen. 

Die restliche Stunde verbrachte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor damit zu grübeln. Was war das bloß gewesen? Wieso wusste er, wie das Gebäude von innen aussah? Er war noch nie in Italien gewesen, er hatte den Palazzo eben zum ersten Mal gesehen! Vielleicht hatte ihm seine Phantasie auch einfach nur einen dummen Streich gespielt, er sollte die Sache einfach vergessen. Und wirklich, den restlichen Tag verbrachte Harry wie jeden anderen. 

_Ich kann so nicht weiterleben! Nicht ohne dich. Ich kann dich nicht verlassen.Darum bitte ich dich mich zu töten. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn stumm an. Das Gesicht verschwand im Schatten, so dass er nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war._

_Du weißt, das ich das nicht tun kann. sagte der Unbekannte jetzt. Ich will nicht hier zurückbleiben. Dann verliere ich dich lieber an deine Braut. Wenn ich nur weiß, dass es dir gut geht, dann bin ich zufrieden._

_Obwohl er nicht erkannte, wer da mit ihm sprach, fühlte er sich sicher, als würde er die Person vor ihm schon sehr sehr lange kennen._

_Aber ich werde nicht glücklich sein, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, kannst du mir diesen Wunsch nicht verwehren. Ich bitte dich, tu es. brachte er jetzt hervor und er spürte wie sich Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. Eine warme Hand strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus den Gesicht. Er schmiegte sich an die warme tröstende Hand._

_Dann möchte ich auch nicht mehr leben. sagte die Person im Schatten. Lass es uns gemeinsam tun. Sprechen wir den Fluch gemeinsam._

_Willst du das denn wirklich? Du könntest berühmt werden, du könntest die ganze Welt sehen...._

_Und was nützt mir das, wenn ich niemals mehr dein Gesicht sehen werde, Geliebter? Was nützt mir die Welt, wenn ich weiß, dass dein Lächeln mir niemals mehr den Tag verschönern wird? Lass mich mit dir gehen, ich will es..._

Harry setzte sich erschrocken auf. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Sein Herz tat ihm weh und er wusste nicht warum. Er begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Was sollte das? Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas ähnliches erlebt oder auch nur gelesen zu haben. Und doch hörte er die ruhige, samtweiche Stimme noch so genau, als hätte er sie erst gestern gehört. Und er spürte noch immer die warme Hand, die ihm durchs Haar fuhr. Der Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich noch schwach, dass sie auf einer Brücke gesessen hatten, nicht weit weg von dem Palazzo aus seinem Geschichtebuch. Er konnte sich noch genau an das Gefühl erinnern, das die Plastersteine auf seinem Körper hinterließen. Sie waren noch warm, von der Sonne, die am Tage geschienen hatte. 

Schon gut beruhig dich, redete er sich gut zu, um die Tränen zum Versiegen zu bringen. Auch wenn es verrückt klang, die einzige Ansprechpartnerin was das Thema Träume anging war Professor Trewlaney. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja tatsächlich weiterhelfen. 

So, Mr. Potter, das klingt alles wirklich interessant. Ich war mir ja schon immer sicher, dass sie irgendwann eine Begabung in meinem Fach zeigen würden. Trewlaney wedelte aufgeregt mit den Armen und die Katten und Armbänder klimperten um die Wette. Durch die Angaben, die Sie mir gemacht haben, bin ich fast sicher, dass Sie sich an ein früheres Leben erinnern. Und ich kann ihnen helfen, die Erinnerungen zu vervollständigen. Natürlich kann ich ihnen nicht versrechen, dass es eine angenehme Erfahrung wird... 

Ich will das. Mit Ungewissheit kann ich nicht leben. Ich muss es wissen. Was Trewlaney sagte, machte durchaus Sinn für Harry. Warum sollte das auch nicht möglich sein? Seit gestern Nacht war er jedenfalls zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass das alles nicht normal war. Und Träume, die ihm Voldemort geschickt hatte konnten es schließlich nicht sein, weil er im letzten Jahr endlich vernichtet worden war. Also musste es etwas anderes sein. 

Während Trewlaney alles für seine Trance vorbereitete, legte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor in eine angenehme Position auf den Rücken. Endlich war die Professorin bereit und wies ihn an die Augen zu schließen. Im ganzen Raum breitete sich ein eigenartiger Geruch aus, der Harry irgendwie schwummrig zumute werden ließ. Er hörte und roch noch alles, aber er befand sich in einem wirklich eigenartigen Zustand. 

Wer bist du? drang die Stimme einer Frau an sein Ohr. 

Mein Name ist Florio di Biancho. 

Wann wurdest du geboren. 

Am 13. 05. 1583 in Venedig. 

Kannst du dich noch erinnern, wann du starbst? 

Das war am 3. 11. 1604. Ich war 21 Jahre alt. 

An was bist du gestorben, Florio? 

Es war der Todesfluch. Avada Kedavra. 

Ich weiß, ein kurzer Auftakt, aber ich möchte erstmal wissen, wie meine Idee so ankommt und dann werde ich mal weitersehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die FF wird, aber das entwickelt sich. Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare 

Ivine 


	2. Kapitel 2

Wow, ich bin überwältigt, ich dachte gar nicht, dass das hier so gut ankommen würde. Danke an alle meine Reviewer!

Jetzt viel Spaß bei Teil 2

eure Ivine

**---**

**The Rebirth of Tragedy**

2. Kapitel

Wer hat dich getötet, Florio? Kannst du mir das sagen?Angelo Corsone, mein Geliebter.Kehre zu mir zurück, Harry Potter. Jetzt hörte er Trelawnys Stimme wieder ganz klar an seinem Ohr.

Warum holte sie ihn schon jetzt zurück? Er wollte mehr erfahren, er wollte mehr über sich wissen! Harry schlug die Augen auf und blitzte die Professorin wütend an.

Warum hören wir jetzt schon auf? Das war doch noch längst nicht alles, was Florio zu erzählen hatte! rief er.

Ich wollte nicht zu sehr in seine Privatsphäre eindringen, mein Lieber. Solche Schicksale sollten nicht nocheinmal durchlebt werden. Und so wie ich Sie einschätze, werden Sie sowieso Ihre eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen, Mr. Potter. Die Wahrsagelehrerin hielt inne. Aber vielleicht wollte Florio auch nicht, dass jemand seine Geschichte kennt...Sie verstehen nicht! schrie der Schwarzhaarige jetzt aufgebracht. Ich BIN Florio. Ich will nicht, dass mich die Erinnerungen nicht schlafen lassen! Nichts ist mehr wie vorher, Professor. Ich WILL mich erinnern! Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast und er blickte Trelawny feindselig an.

Schon jetzt ist passiert, was ich befürchtet habe, Mr. Potter. Sie steigern sich viel zu sehr hinein. Eine weitere Sitzung kann ich nicht verantworten. Gehen Sie jetzt und versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen.

---

Wütend rauschte Harry aus dem Wahrsageklassenzimmer und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Er musste mit jemandem reden. Das war alles zu verrückt um wahr zu sein...aber gerade das machte es glaubwürdig. Wo konnte er nur etwas über sein früheres Ich erfahren? Wenn Florio Zauberer gewesen war, dann stand möglicherweise etwas davon in der Bibliothek. Aber wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen? Sicher war er kein großer Magier gewesen, also schieden diverse Lexika aus. Vielleicht in der Abteilung über Morde und Todesfälle, immerhin war Florio durch den Todesfluch gestorben.

Also machte sich der Gryffindor auf den Weg zum richtigen Regal. Er suchte sich den richtigen Band (1600 - 1650) aus der Reihe Mysteriöse Todesfälle heraus und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Er blätterte aufgeregt auf die Fälle aus dem Jahr 1604. Florio war im November gestorben, sein Fall müsste also etwas weiter hinten stehen. Er war schon enttäuscht, als er nichts fand und das Ende des Kapitels nahte schon, doch endlich fand er einen kleinen Absatz, fast nur eine Notiz:

_Florio di Biancho wurde am Morgen des 4. 11. tot in seinem Zimmer aufgefunden. Neben ihm lag sein Vertrauter Angelo Corsone, ebenfalls tot. Beide starben durch den Avada Kedavra. Eine Untersuchung der beiden Zauberstäbe ergab, dass der Fluch wohl gleichzeitig ausgesprochen worden war und sich die beiden Jungen Zauberer so das Leben nahmen. Ein Motiv für diese Tat konnte auch nach langer eingehender Untersuchung nicht festgestellt werden. Auch die kurze Abschiedsnotiz, in denen Di Biancho darum bat, sie gemeinsam zu begraben, ergab nichts neues. Es wird angenommen, dass die beiden Freunde eine Beziehung führten, die durch die drohende Heirat Di Bianchos unmöglich geworden wäre. _

Der Bericht deckte sich mit dem, was Harry in der Nacht vorher geträumt hatte. Dann hatte er also mit Angelo gesprochen. Wahrscheinlich das letzte Gespräch, das er vor seinem Tod noch geführt hatte. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt. Das konnte doch nicht alles sein! Das war doch praktisch nichts! Ein tiefes Gefühl der Traurigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Seine Neugier war noch lange nicht befriedigt. Die paar Sachen, die er in seiner Trance erfahren hatte, reichten ihm nicht aus. Noch lange nicht. Harry wollte sich noch an so vieles mehr erinnern. An seine Eltern und natürlich an Angelo. Er wusste nicht mehr als seinen Namen und dass er und Angelo ein Liebespaar gewesen waren...

Ach, du kannst lesen, Potter? schnarrte eine Stimme neben ihm.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um. Was willst du Malfoy?! Diese Augen...diese grauen Augen...Wie in Trance streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte die roten Lippen, die erstaunt offen standen. Er beugte sich langsam vor.

hauchte er und schloss die Augen. In nur wenigen Sekunden würden seine Lippen auf denen des Anderen liegen..._wie weich sie waren diese Lippen. Geschickt schlängelte sich seine Zunge in den anderen Mund, neckte seinen Gegenspieler, schmeckte den süßen Geschmack des anderen. Er zog ihn näher an sich. So lange hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst. Ihm war so heiß wie lange nicht mehr. Er wollte mehr, so viel mehr...Wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand unter das dunkelgrüne Oberteil, spielte mit den Brustwarzen des anderen, bis sie sich aufrichteten. Ein leises Stöhnen Angelos wurde von weiteren Küssen erstickt..._

Potter?! Bist du jetzt total verrückt geworden? Nimm deine Finger weg, ich will mich nicht mit irgendwas anstecken! Angeekelt ging er ein paar Schritte zurück.

Ich kann das alles erklären... sagte Harry leicht verzweifelt.

Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ne Schwuchtel bist. Plötzlich grinste er hinterhältig. Vielleicht sollte ich es allen sagen und auch, dass du total scharf auf mich bist!Das war eben nicht ich, sondern mein früheres Ich. Ich weiß das klingt verrückt, aber für einen Moment dachte ich, ich würde dich kennen.Natürlich kennst du mich, wir gehen seit 7 Jahren auf dieselbe Schule, falls du das vergessen hast.Nein, ich meinte ich kenne dich aus einem früheren Leben.Jetzt bist du wirklich total übergeschnappt oder was? Das ist allerdings die beste Anmache, die ich jemals gehört habe. Der Blonde lachte. Das muss ich mir merken!

---

Die Siebtklässler bleiben bitte nach dem Essen noch für ein paar Minuten in der großen Halle, wir werden dann die Abschlussfahrt besprechen. verkündete Professor McGonagall.

Ich freue mich schon so darauf! sagte Hermine begeistert, während sie sich Essen auf den Teller legte. Wir werden vielleicht die Anfänge der modernen Zauberei sehen. Das wird so spannend.Hmm, wirklich toll. meinte Ron neben ihn mit vollem Mund. Allerdings finde ich die freien Abende um einiges aufregender...was meinst du dazu Harry?Äh...was hast du gesagt, ich hab gerade nicht zugehört...So geht das jetzt schon seit heute Mittag...was ist denn mit dir los? Hermine sah ihn besorgt von der Seite an.

Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich war einfach mit den Gedanken wo anders.Wohl bei einem Mädchen? Uns kannst du's doch sagen, Alter! grinste Ron.

Nein, es geht nicht um ein Mädchen...zufrieden? sagte der Schwarzhaarige schwach. Ich werde euch alles noch erklären, wenn ich so weit bin. versicherte er ihnen und wandte sich für den Rest der Zeit seinem Essen zu.

So, meine Lieben. Ihr seid sicher schon gespannt, welches Ziel wir für eure Abschussfahrt ausgesucht haben. Da dieser Jahrgang so groß ist, werden wir euch in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff werden nach Paris, Gryffindor und Slytherin nach Venedig fahren...außerdem...

Was Dumbledore noch sagte, hörte Harry schon gar nicht mehr. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Dumbledore das nur für ihn getan hatte, auch wenn es vermutlich nicht so war. Aber es war wirklich eine Fügung des Schicksals. In nicht weniger als zwei Wochen würde er endlich das Geheimnis um Florio und Angelo lösen.

Ich weiß, es ist noch recht lahm, aber wenn sie erstmal in Venedig sind, da passiert dann auch mal was..

Bis dahin warte ich auf eure Reviews


	3. Kapitel 3

Endlich geht es weiter, ich gebe zu, etwas kurz ist es geraten, aber ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, ja? Ich war nämlich bis jetzt schwer beschäftigt mit meiner Schreibkrise bei Das magische Dreieck (Schleichwerbung g), allerdings bin ich noch nicht weitergekommen...

Aber jetzt genießt ersteinmal dieses neue Kapitel...

xxx

3. Kapitel

Endlich. Endlich war Harry wieder zu Hause. Vom ersten Moment an, als sie aus ihrem Hotel traten, hatte er diesen besonderen Zauber von Venedig bemerkt. Es war fast, als wäre der Gryffindor nie weggewesen, auch wenn er in seinem jetzigen Leben noch nie einen Fuß auf italienischen Boden gesetzt hatte. So vieles kam ihm bekannt vor, dass Harry sein Glück gar nicht fassen konnte. Mit leuchtenden Augen folgte er ihrem Stadtführer, der die Gruppe von als Muggel verkleideten Gryffindors und Slytherins die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt näherbrachte. Immer wieder blickte der Schwarzhaarige verstohlen zu Draco Malfoy hinüber. Er musste es doch auch bemerken. Er musste einfach. Erkannte er nicht auch alles wieder, so wie er? Doch der Blonde zeigte nicht einmal die kleinste Gesichtsregung. Dann wandte sich Harry immer seufzend ab nd versuchte, wieder den Ausführungen des Stadtführers zu lauschen. Als sie endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt dem Markusplatz ankamen, war Harry mehr als heilfroh. 

So, meine Lieben, für den Rest des Nachmittages habt ihr frei. Wir treffen uns um 18 Uhr hier wieder. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass sie immer in Gruppen von zwei oder drei Leuten zusammenbleiben sollten. erklärte Professor McGonagall, heute in einem langen mit Blumen bedruckten Kleid. 

Die Gruppe zerstreute sich erwartungsgemäß ziemlich schnell. 

Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn Hermine und ich uns ein wenig absetzen? Wir hatten schon so lange keine Zeit mehr für uns alleine... raunte Ron Harry zu, als sie den Platz verließen. 

Natürlich nicht. Ich komme schon alleine klar. meinte der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte. Wegen der UTZ-Prüfungen hatte Hermine natürlich ständig in der Bibliothek gesessen und ihre Freund Ron kaum beachtet. Die beiden hatten wirklich etwas nachzuholen. Außerdem war es ihm schließlich nur recht. Harry zog es zu ganz anderen Plätzen. Nein, die Einkaufsstraßen waren natürlich nicht sein Ziel. Er musste sein altes Zuhause einfach wiederfinden. Hoffentlich stand der Palazzo überhaupt noch. 

Harry machte sich auf zu einem der Anlegeplätze und machte einem älteren Mann mit Händen und Füßen klar, dass er eine der Gondeln mieten wollte. Als er dann endlich in der schwarzen Gondel saß, hüpfte sein Herz vor Freude. Wie angenehm war das sanfte Schaukeln, wie schön war es wieder durch die Kanäle zu fahren und die Gebäude anzusehen, an die die Wellen sachte schlugen. Das Wasser roch nicht besonders gut, aber wenn man sich ein wenig daran gewöhnt hatte, ging es. Und seine Nase roch bald die sanfte Meeresbrise und isolierte ihn von den anderen Gerüchen. 

Immer wieder lotste er den Gondoliero (sagt man das?) zielsicher weiter und schließlich waren sie am Ziel. Mit klopfendem Herzen bezahlte er den Mann und schickte ihn weg. Ehrfürchtig stieg er die Steintreppe hinauf, die zum Palazzos führte. Was er sah, war nur ein Schatten des prächtigen Gebäudes, das er aus seinem Traum kannte. Die Steinlöwen waren von Wind und Wetter gezeichnet, die Wände waren schmutzig und grau, nicht mehr strahlend weiß und die Fenster waren fast alle eingeschlagen. An der zugenagelten Tür hing ein Schild, das Harry zwar nicht lesen konnte, aber vermutlich hieß es Betreten verboten!. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um und versicherte sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, dann zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus dem Rucksack und verschaffte sich mittels eines einfachen Zaubers Zugang. 

Sein Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust, als er in den leer stehenden Palazzo eintrat. Das Einzige, das er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte, war die Eingangshalle. Doch von all der strahlenden Pracht war nicht viel geblieben, außer ein Haufen bunter Glasscherben. 

Versonnen hob er eine der Scherben auf. Irgendjemand hatte den Palazzo ziemlich herunterkommen lassen. 

Die anderen Scherben knirschten unter seinen Schuhen, als er weiterging. Zielstrebig ging er auf eine marmorne Treppe zu, auf deren Stufen eine dichte Schicht Staub lag. Er hatte das Gefühl, nein, er wusste, dass diese Treppe ihn zu Florios Zimmer führen würde. Zu seinem Zimmer. 

Vorsichtig drückte er die Türklinke herunter. Es war offen. Das große Himmelbett und auch alle anderen Möbel waren mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt. Warum war nach über 400 Jahren noch immer alles so unverändert? Was war hier passiert? Langsam durchschritt Harry den Raum. Überall war so viel Staub... 

Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann...Er ruckelte an einem bestimmten Teil der mit Holztafeln verkleideten Wand. Irgendwo musste der Mechanismus doch sein...Endlich spürte er eine leichte Erhebung und der Gryffindor drückte darauf. Ein verstecktes Fach öffnete sich. 

Unglaublich, dass es niemand gefunden hat... murmelte der Schwarzhaarige vor sich hin und griff in das Fach. Er zog ein in braunes Leder eingebundenes Buch heraus. Das weiße Papier war zwar ein wenig vergilbt, aber ansonsten war es in Ordnung. Harry drückte Florios Tagebuch wie einen Schatz an sich. 

Plötzlich hörte er von der Eingangshalle her ein leises Fluchen und Klirren. 

So ein Mist! Malfoy? 

Was machen wir eigentlich hier? hörte er eine zweite Stimme ungeduldig fragen. Sicher einer seiner beiden Gorillas. 

Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ihr gehen sollt, seid ihr eigentlich taub? bluffte der blonde Slytherin die beiden wütend an. Ich will jetzt allein sein, klar? Die Stimme kam näher. Harry hörte schon die ersten Schritte auf der Treppe. Er kam hierher! Gehetzt sah der Gryffindor sich um, er musste schnell ein Versteck finden. Wenn sie sich jetzt sahen, würde er sowieso alles abstreiten...Blitzschnell kroch Harry unter das Bett, die weißen Tücher würden die Sicht auf ihn sicher versperren. Kaum war er in seinem Versteck angekommen hörte er schon das leise Knarren der Tür. Für ein paar Momente herrschte Stille in dem großen Raum, dann hörte er auf einmal ein leises Schniefen, das sich bald zu einem Schluchzen entwickelte. Harry versuchte einen Blick auf Malfoy zu erhaschen. Dieser hatte sich auf einen der verdeckten Stühle niedergelassen und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, als er jetzt aufsah. Erst sah sich Harry schon ertappt, doch... 

xxx

Ein kleiner Kommentar ist doch jetzt sicher drin, oder?

Bis nächstes Mal Eure

Ivine


	4. Kapitel 4

Wow, ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass ich es je schaffe hier weiterzuschreiben. Aber ich hab mir vorgenommen, erst alle Geschichten zu beenden, bevor ich eine neue beginne.  
Ich hatte anfangs nicht mehr die Verbundenheit zur Story, aber ich hoffe man merkt es nicht so sehr. Ursprünglich ist es als kleine süße Liebesgeschichte geplant gewesen, aber ich befürchte, dass es sich schon wieder zu etwas Ernsterem entwickelt, aber erst später.

LG Ivine

**  
4. Kapitel**

Fassungslos blickte der Schwarzhaarige unter dem Bett hervor auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Er folgte seinem Gefühl, als er unter dem Bett hervorkoch und seine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter legte. Dieser hatte ihn bis jetzt noch nicht einmal bemerkt und schreckte hoch. Rasch wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen, doch als immer noch welche nachströmten, gab er es auf.  
„Es stimmt, was du gesagt hast, nicht wahr? Du kennst mich aus einem früheren Leben..." sagte er leise.  
Harry nickte.  
„Wer bin ich, Potter? Ich kenne nicht einmal meinen Namen..." Das Ganze musste Malfoy doch mehr mitgenommen haben, als Harry ahnen konnte. Anscheinend hatte er doch schon etwas bemerkt und hatte es nur gut verborgen gehalten. Sie waren eben grundverschieden. Malfoy hätte sich nie die Blöße gegeben zu Trewlawney zu gehen. Und doch...auch ohne Informationen hatte er hierher gefunden.  
„Du bist...warst...Angelo Corsone, Draco." erklärte er ruhig. „Ich habe selbst noch nicht viel herausgefunden...aber wenn du willst, können wir gemeinsam mein...ich meine Florios Tagebuch durchforsten. Vielleicht werden wir dann schlauer..."  
Draco nickte abwesend. „Gut. Kannst du Italienisch? Ich nämlich nicht...also müssen wir erst einen Sprachzauber finden. Das erledige ich." erklärte der Blonde nun entschlossen. „Wir treffen uns heute um 20.30 Uhr hier wieder...Ich muss jetzt los, bevor Crabbe und Goyle noch das ganze Haus in Trümmer legen." Er erhob sich energisch und brüllte die Treppe hinunter: „Crabbe, Goyle, führt euch nicht auf wie Trampeltiere! Wir verschwinden. Beeilt euch, oder ihr könnt laufen!" Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Aber denk ja nicht, dass wir deswegen Freunde sind, klar?"  
Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Malfoy war nicht so böse, wie er alle Leute glauben machen wollte...er war eben ein guter Schauspieler.

---

Am liebsten hätte Harry ganz einfach in Florios Zimmer ausgeharrt, bis der verabredete Zeitpunkt endlich gekommen war, aber schließlich musste sich die ganze Reisegruppe auch noch einmal mit ihrer Lehrerin treffen, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu machen. Dieses Mal hatte er sich vorgenommen den Weg zu laufen, vielleicht konnte er sich noch an mehr Einzelheiten erinnern, wenn er die Gebäude nicht nur vom Wasser aus sah. Die Strecke war länger, als er es vermutet hatte und er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig. Am ersten Abend war ein gemeinsames Essen in einer kleinen Pizzeria geplant und so machte sich die Reisegruppe auf den Weg dorthin.  
„Wo warst du denn den ganzen Nachmittag?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Du hättest doch mit uns mitkommen können..."  
Harry lächelte. „Ich war einfach unterwegs und hab mir die Stadt angesehen. Ich wollte euch nicht stören...Das ist schon in Ordnung.." In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu, dass er nicht gerade scharf darauf war, den beiden beim Knutschen zuzusehen.  
Das Abendessen ging irgendwie an Harry vorbei. Er antwortete zwar auf alle Möglichen Fragen und beteiligte sich am Tischgespräch, doch er war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Seine Gedanken galten ganz allein seiner „Verabredung" am späteren Abend. Als sich nach dem ausgiebigen Schlemmen, die Gruppe wieder langsam zerstreute, versuchte Hermine ihn nocheinmal dazu zu überreden, doch mit ihnen zu kommen. Er versprach ihr, wenn es soweit war, alles zu erzählen, aber jetzt musste er dringen noch etwas anderes erledigen.  
Er verzog sich in eine ruhige Ecke und stellte sich Florios Zimmer in allen Einzelheiten vor, und verschwand dann mit einem leisen „Plop".

----

Es war äußerst seltsam mit seinem Erzfeind zusammen auf dem alten, mit einem weißen Laken überzogenen Bett zu sitzen. Und nun saßen sie hier, versuchten krampfhaft sich nicht zu berühren und betrachteten das alte Tagebuch. Es war unscheinbar und doch fühlte es sich in Harrys Händen wertvoll und vertraut an.  
„Nun ließ schon, Mann!" grängte Malfoy, wieder ganz der Alte, nach seinem Zusammenbruch von heute Nachmittag.  
Harry schlug die erste Seite auf und bemerkte nur am Rande, dass er den Sprachzauber eigentlich nicht benötigt hätte.  
_Florios Tagebuch_

Heute habe ich einen Engel gesehen! Natürlich keinen richtigen, aber doch fast. Es war in der Kirche, die ich mit meinem Vater beinahe täglich besuchen muss. In unserem Stand kann man es sich fast nicht erlauben, dort nicht aufzutauchen. Das gibt Gerüchte und Aufmerksamkeit wollen wir nicht mehr als nötig auf uns ziehen.  
Doch nun wieder zurück zu meinem Engel. Er saß ein paar Reihen hinter mir und erst als ich dann am Ende des Gottesdiensts gehen wollte, sah ich ihn.  
Haare, wie aus Gold ergossen sich fast bis zu seinen Schultern, graue aufmerksame Augen blickten mich, ein fast unmerksames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Und seine Lippen! Sie waren so sinnlich rot, wie zum Küssen geschaffen...kurz: Es verschlug mir den Atem, mein Herz klopfte so fest, dass ich dachte, es würde direkt aus meiner Brust in seine Hände springen.  
Wenn ich allein daran denke, bekomme ich weiche Knie. So hatte ich bisher noch auf keinen Menschen reagiert. Ich mache mir nicht viel aus Liebe, vor allem mache ich mir nichts aus den jungen Damen, die mir immer wieder vorgestellt werden.  
Ob ich ihn wiedersehen werde?

„Meine Güte, der schwebt ja auf Wolke 7! Lächerlich so eine Schwärmerei..." Draco schnaubte verächtlich auf.  
„Warst du denn etwa noch nie verliebt?" Harry blickte erstaunt auf.  
„Ein Malfoy verliebt sich nicht. Er heiratet den Partner, den ihm seine Eltern ausgesucht haben. Zur Erhaltung unseres reinen Blutes und der Familienehre." erklärte der Blonde stolz.  
Daraufhin konnte der Gryffindor nichts erwidern.  
Er wollte lieber noch ein wenig weiterlesen...

_  
Florios Tagebuch_

Wenn jetzt jemand meine Gedanken lesen könnte, dann würde mich mein Vater auf der Stelle verstoßen.  
Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt meine Zauberbücher studieren, doch konzentrieren kann ich mich nicht darauf. Meine Gedanken wandern immer wieder zum heutigen Morgen.  
Noch nie bin ich so gerne und bereitwillig zum Gottesdienst geeilt wie heute. Gleich beim Hereinkommen hielt ich Ausschau und mein Herz machte einen erleíchterten Sprung, als ich den blonden Schopf entdeckte, der mir den Schlaf geraubt hatte. Nachdem wir uns gesetzt hatten, erwartete ich mit Ungeduld das Ende der Messe. Als mein Vater sich erhob, blieb ich unter dem Vorwand, ich wolle noch beichten. Er sah mich zwar etwas verwundert an, akzeptierte aber meine Erklärung. Erst, als es wieder ruhig wurde in der Kirche, wagte ich es mich umzudrehen. Er war noch da!  
Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Der Engel erhob sich und ich tat es ihm nach. Wir sprachen kein Wort, als er mich in eine kleine Seitenkapelle, nur von Kerzenlicht erhellt, führte.

Dann stand er mir gegenüber. Lange sahen wir uns einfach nur an. Ich konnte mich an seinen grauen Augen gar nicht satt sehen.  
„Ich..." setzte ich schließlich als erstes zum Sprechen an, doch er hielt sanft die Hand vor meinen Mund, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Dann beugte er sich einfach vor und küsste mich. Erst waren seine Lippen nur ganz leicht auf meinen, doch ich lehnte mich so in diesen Kuss, dass er erst seinen Mund mehr auf meinen presste und dann meinen ganzen Körper nah an sich zog. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen schlanken Körper, ließ es zu, dass seine Zunge sich langsam vortastete und antwortete ungestüm.  
Mir war so heiß, dass ich glaubte zu verbrennen und allein bei der Erinnerung daran, spüre ich, wie dieselbe Erregung wieder zurückkehrt.  
Nach ein paar endlosen Momenten, ließ der Engel mich los. Seine Lippen waren ein wenig geschwollen von unserem Kuss und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, was ihn noch anbetungswürdiger machte. Noch immer sprach er nicht, sondern legte einfach nur kurz seine Hand auf meine Schulter und eilte davon. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu fragen, wie er heißt...

Harry war irgendwie erleichtert, diesen Eintrag hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Seine Wangen waren heiß und er hatte die Erregung seines früheren Ichs so deutlich gespürt, dass seine Hose deutlich spannte.  
„Lange gefackelt haben die beiden ja nicht gerade..." meinte Draco, den Florios Beschreibung wohl auch nicht ganz kalt gelassen hatte. Zumindest war er bemüht, den Schwarzhaarigen nicht anzusehen und fummelte etwas nervös an dem weißen Laken herum.  
Harry fragte sich, ob Draco sein früheres Ich ebenso fühlte, wie er. An manchen Momenten kam es ihm schon fast vor, als wäre er selbst in der Kapelle gewesen, als er vorgelesen hatte.  
„Jedenfalls...finde ich, wir sollten für heute aufhören. Es ist schon spät und bestimmt werden wir schon vermisst." Draco ließ sich schnell vom Bett rutschen.  
Auch der Gryffindor klappte schweren Herzens das Tagebuch zu. Vorsichtig streichelte er über den Ledereinband, bevor er es wieder in das Versteck in der Wandvertäfelung zurücklegte.  
„Morgen wieder hier zur selben Zeit." bestimmte der Slytherin noch, bevor er unversehens aus dem Zimmer apparierte. Ein wenig verwirrt über den plötzlichen Abgang tat Harry es ihm nach.

Über ein Review würd ich mich freuen!


	5. Kapitel 5

Erstmal danke für eure Kommentare! Freut mich, dass ihr die Geschichte noch immer mögt, obwohl ich seeeehr lange gebraucht habe, um sie fortzusetzen.

Allerdings wird in diesem Kapitel nicht allzu viel passieren und ich hoffe, ihr hinterlasst mir trotz allem ein kleines Review!

LG Ivine

Kapitel 5

Als der zweite Tag in Venedig langsam zur Neige ging, machte sich in Harry Erleichterung breit. Heute hatten sie den zweiten Teil der Stadtführung absolviert, allerdings getrennt in Gryffindors und Slytherins. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er immer wieder Flashbacks gehabt. Immer wieder hatte er sich für ein paar Sekunden in die Vergangenheit zurückgesetzt gefühlt. Immer wieder hatte er ein Haus, ein Ding, einen Platz so gesehen, wie es zu Florios Lebzeiten gewesen war. Diese kurzen Momente machten Harry mehr zu schaffen, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Er war verwirrt, weil sich sein früherer Geist so sehr regte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass er mühelos die Gespräche der Einheimischen verstand, obwohl er vorher nie ein Wort Italienisch gelernt hatte. Ein Glück nur, dass Hermine und Ron so sehr mit sich beschäftigt waren, dass sie seine geistige Abwesenheit nicht bemerkten. Der Gryffindor hätte seine Freunde auch nicht damit belasten wollen.

Am frühen Abend setzte sich Harry erschöpft in eine Gondel, zum Apparieren fühlte er sich viel zu schwach. Er sagte nur kurz, wohin er wollte und schloss dann die Augen. Erleichtert stieg er am Palazzo aus und ging schnell ins Innere. Kaum hatte er einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, veränderte sich die Umgebung rasend schnell.

_Warmes Licht warf bunte Flecken auf den Boden, der plötzlich wirkte, als wäre er frisch geputzt. Verwirrt ging er ein paar Schritte vorwärts._

_Eine ältere Frau mit gestärkter weißer Schürze und Häubchen eilte an ihm vorbei. Sie hob kurz den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln._

„_Buon giorno, signore!" sagte sie mit einer weichen Stimme, die er schon kannte, seit er ganz klein gewesen war. _

_Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle und ging durch eine der Türen. Er fand sich in einem noblen Salon wieder. Die getäfelte Wand wurde von einem großen Ölbild geschmückt. Es zeigte eine hübsche Frau mit traurigen grünen Augen. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes Gewand, das in kunstvollen Falten bis zum Boden fiel. Seine Mutter. Sie war schon viel zu früh gestorben...er hatte sie nicht einmal kennengelernt. Sein Vater hatte nie wieder geheiratet, blickte keine Frau mehr an, ihr Tod hatte ihn zu einem verbitterten alten Mann gemacht, obwohl er noch in der Mitte seines Lebens stand. Giorgio di Biancho war ein guter Geschäftsmann und außerdem trug er magisches Blut in sich, genauso wie sein Sohn und alle Hausangestellten. Es war nötig, dass der gesamte Haushalt aus Zauberern und Hexen bestand, denn sonst wäre es womöglich sehr gefährlich für alle geworden. Junge Zauberer und Hexen wurden im Haus von ihren Eltern unterrichtet oder von wandernden Meistern. Zeigten Kinder eine spezielle Begabung, nahm ein Meister sie in die Lehre. Doch auch hier galt höchste Geheimhaltung. Die Menschen hatten so viel Angst vor allem, was nicht in ihren Horizont passte und die katholische Kirche machte die Sache nicht besser. Nur ein unvorsichtiges Wort konnte einen auf den Scheiterhaufen bringen und dann half auch kein Zauberspruch mehr..._

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ Harry aufschrecken. „Potter! Was machst du denn hier?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich verwirrt um, das Zimmer, das noch eben so prunkvoll gewesen war, hatte nun keine Ähnlichkeit mehr damit. Wie überall waren weiße Tücher über die Möbel gelegt und eine dicke Staubschicht lag darauf. Nur das Bild, das dort hing, schien sich nicht verändert zu haben.

Er hatte weiche Knie und ihm war kalt. Diese Vision war noch intensiver und länger als alle anderen bisher gewesen. Wenn das so weiterging konnte man ihn gleich in eine Irrenanstalt einweisen.

Immer noch zitternd kletterte Harry über die Holzbretter, die vor der Tür lagen. Als er jetzt in die Einganshalle kam, war alles wie vorher. Immer noch genauso verwittert, wie gestern.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er dadurch klarer sehen würde. Doch es half nichts. Als sie die Treppe zu Florios Zimmer hochstiegen, war er fast froh, dass der Slytherin bei ihm war. Schon fast aus Gewohnheit holte Harry das Buch vor und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er war so verwirrt, dass er gleich vorlesen wollte. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würden diese Erlebnisse weniger werden, sobald er erst die ganze Geschichte kannte.

„Halt mal, vergiss nicht den Zauber, sonst verstehen wir doch kein Wort!" mischte sich nun der Blonde ein.

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte verwundert auf. Also konnte Draco nicht wie er, plötzlich jedes Wort verstehen?

Er versuchte nicht weiter zu grübeln, was ihm passierte, sondern las ersteinmal weiter.

_Florios Tagebuch_

_Ich fühle mich so schlecht, ich könnte auf der Stelle sterben! Mein Herz schmerzt so sehr, als hätte man es mir grausam aus der Brust gerissen. Seit Tagen nun hoffe ich, dass ich meinen Engel wiedersehe. Doch seit unserem Kuss habe ich ihn nicht mehr erblickt. Genauso unerwartet wie er auftauchte, ist er auch wieder verschwunden...und ich könnte mich pausenlos hier in meinem Zimmer verkriechen._

_Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich vielleicht alles nur geträumt habe, doch dann spüre ich immer noch deutlich den Druck seiner Lippen auf meinen._

_Mir gehen wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf, ich überlege ständig, was passiert sein könnte. Jeder Einfall ist schlimmer als der davor und mein Herz verkrampft sich schmerzhaft in meiner Brust._

_Wenn ich über meinen Büchern brüte, meine Zauber übe, egal was ich mache, ich habe ständig das Gefühl, dass ich weinen müsste, wegen etwas, dass ich verloren habe, obwohl ich es niemals besaß._

_Schon mehr als einmal hat sich mein Vater über meine Unaufmerksamkeit in der Studierzeit beschwert. Zauber, die ich erst einmal so gründlich vergeigt habe, kann er dann fast nicht mehr bändigen. Nicht ohne ein wenig Stolz bemerke ich mehr und mehr, dass meine Zauberkraft seine mittlerweile bei Weitem übersteigt. Auch er wird seine Augen nicht mehr länger davor verschließen können. Ich sollte bald von einem Meister unterrichtet werden, alles andere hätte möglicherweise fatale Folgen. _

_Und vor allem in meinem verwirrten Geisteszustand, der selbst den einfachsten Zauber in eine Katastrophe verwandelt. _

_Vielleicht würde mich der Unterricht bei einem Meister ein wenig ablenken...vielleicht könnte ich die weichen Haare, das schöne Gesicht und die sanften Augen dann für ein paar Stunden aus dem Gedächtnis verbannen..._

Für Harry was der Schmerz beinahe körperlich fühlbar. Florio musste wirklich sehr unter seiner Sehnsucht gelitten haben.

„Tu' mir den Gefallen und überspring' ein paar Einträge. Diese Gefühlsduseleien machen mich krank!" stöhnte Draco genervt und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte lautlos. Dem Slytherin schien es nicht wie ihm zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich war er innerlich so gefühlskalt, dass er sich, nachdem er sich einmal hatte gehen lassen, nun ganz gegen sein früheres Ich gesperrt hatte.

Ihn interessierte die ganze Sache zwar schon irgendwie, doch er hatte nicht Harrys tiefes persönliches Bedürfnis, alles darüber herauszufinden.

Allerdings wünschte er sich im Moment fast, dass er ein wenig mehr wie Draco wäre, denn das alles zerrte sehr an seinen Nerven. Er fühlte wie Florio, er sah mit seinen Augen und manchmal, so wie vorher, _war_ er Florio.

„In Ordnung.." erwiderte Harry. „Ich lese erstmal kurz still über die nächsten Einträge und falls etwas wichtiges drin steht, gebe ich dir Bescheid."

Aufmerksam beobachtete der Blonde sein Gegenüber, das sich wieder über das alte Buch beugte. Potter schien jedes Wort in sich aufzusaugen. Seit sie beide in diese Geschichte hineingeraten waren, hatte sich der Gryffindor verändert. Immer, wenn er ihn gesehen hatte, wirkte er seltsam abwesend. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hatte dann etwas von Entrücktheit. Doch so schlimm wie dort unten in dem verfallenen Salon, war er bisher nicht gewesen. Seine Augen hatten ins Leere geblickt, als wäre nur die äußere Hülle in dieser Welt gewesen.

Er gab es nicht gerne zu und es war ihm auch unangenehm, aber er machte sich schon irgendwie Sorgen um Potter. Allein bei diesem Gedanken hätte Draco eigentlich laut loslachen müssen, aber seltsamerweise tat er das nicht. Draco hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass die Sache ernster war, als sie zu Beginn den Anschein gehabt hatte. Das war nicht eins dieser Abenteuer-Spiele. Auf jeden Fall mussten sie vorsichtig sein.

Und weil Potter sich von alledem viel zu sehr mitnehmen ließ, musste er wohl oder übel auf ihn aufpassen, bevor er irgendwelche Dummheiten machte.

_Florios Tagebuch_

_Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt wieder in dieses Buch schreiben kann. Und es ist so schon beschwerlich genug. Heute ist der erste Tag, an dem ich sogar schon einmal aufstehen konnte. Fast wäre es mir lieber, ich hätte meinen kleinen „Unfall" nicht so glimpflich überlebt. Und sieben Tage im Koma, ist in diesem Fall mehr als glimpflich. _

_Ich weiß gar nicht mehr so genau, wie alles vor sich ging, aber es war in einer meiner vielen Studierzeiten, in denen ich mehr an meinen Engel, als an die Formel dachte, die ich sprach. Jedenfalls muss dieser Spruch diesmal noch schiefer als sonst gegangen sein. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an eine große Druckwelle und dann ist alles schwarz. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere ist das Gesicht von Elanda, unserer Haushälterin, die mich sehr sehr besorgt ansah._

_Nach einer gründlichen Standpauke von meinem Vater - wiederum war es Glück, dass ich das Bett hüten musste, sonst hätte ich wohl mehr als das ertragen müssen - wurde ich ersteinmal wieder ein wenig aufgepäppelt. Doch es war wohl dieser Vorfall, der meinen Vater nun endlich dazu bewog, dass der Unterricht bei ihm einfach nicht mehr ausreichte und ich professionelle Anleitung bekommen müsse. Schon in ein paar Wochen steht die Ankunft des Meisters bevor und ich bin gespannt, was mich dann erwartet. Jedenfalls kann ich mich das erste Mal, seit längerem wieder auf etwas freuen._


	6. Kapitel 6

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Gott, ich weiß es ist schrecklich lang sehr, seit ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Einige von euch haben auch immer wieder danach gefragt und das hat mich auch sehr gefreut.

Allerdings war ich lange unschlüssig, wie es hier weitergehen soll.

Heute aber kam eine Art Geistesblitz und ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Wann das nächste kommt, kann ich leider noch nicht sagen, aber wie immer bei meinen Geschichten, habe ich mir selbst vorgenommen, sie auch zu beenden.

Der grobe Verlauf steht…und wer mich kennt, der weiß, ich halte meine Vorsätze ein, auch wenn es manchmal sehr lange dauert, das gebe ich zu.

Nun aber genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel und ich freue mich natürlich über jede Rückmeldung von euch.

LG

Ivine

**Kapitel 6**

_Florios Tagebuch  
_

_Meister Baruk ist ein seltsamer Mann. Wenn seine Augen Jemanden mustern, dann scheinen sie noch viel tiefer zu sehen, bis ins Innerste meines Gehirns scheint er vordringen zu können. Wie ein großer Magier wirkt er auf den ersten Blick nicht: Er ist groß und hager, seine Haut hat irgendwie die ungesunde Farbe von verblichenem Pergament, seine dunklen Augen sitzen tief in den Höhlen._

_Ich wartete schon den ganzen Morgen in der Bibliothek auf den Meister, den mein Vater mir aufgeregt ankündigte. Nach meiner wochenlangen Isolation, die ich mir selbst auferlegt hatte, war ich froh, dass ich endlich wieder etwas Neues lernen würde. Dementsprechend neugierig blickte ich auch auf die beiden in dunkle Kutten gekleideten Gestalten, die gerade eintraten. Sie wirkten fast wie Mönche, was wohl auch ein Teil ihrer Tarnung war. Der etwas kleinere Mann, wohl sein Lehrling, blieb im Hintergrund und ich konnte ihm nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen._

_Zuerst blickte mich der Meister nur einfach nur an. Krampfhaft versuchte ich, nicht an meinen Engel zu denken und diese Gedanken vor ihm zu verstecken. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sofort wieder kehrt gemacht, ohne mich auch nur einmal anzusehen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was für Gedanken ich habe._

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit richtete Meister Baruk das Wort an mich: „Zeig mir war du bereits gelernt hast." _

_Zuerst stellte er mir unzählige Fragen zur Theorie, danach folgte der praktische Teil meiner Prüfung. Die Aufgaben prasselten nur so auf mich nieder, ich hatte keine Zeit an etwas anderes zu denken, was wohl mein Glück war, denn so konnte mir nicht noch einmal so eine Katastrophe passieren. Die kurzen Fragen und knappen Anweisungen prasselten wie ein Blitzgewitter auf mich nieder und ich reagierte so gut ich nur konnte. Der Meister verlor während der ganzen Prüfung nicht ein Wort darüber, ob ich alles richtig machte. So langsam aber sicher ließen meine Kräfte und auch meine Konzentration nach und ich atmete erleichtert auf, als Baruk mit einem knappen „Das genügt" die Prüfung für beendet erklärte._

„_Das war unsere erste Lektion." sagte er schlicht. „Du wirst nun die nächsten Tage mit meinem Novizen trainieren…" Hierbei zeigte er auf den zweiten Mann, der noch immer halb im Schatten stand. „...ich komme dann das nächste Mal, um zu sehen, was du bis dahin gelernt hast." Ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wandte der ältere Mann sich um und verließ den Raum und ich konnte mich nur wundern._

„_Meister Baruk ist ein wenig sonderbar, aber er ist ein guter Lehrer." _

_Angestrengt blickte ich in das Dunkel, aus dem die sanfte Stimme kam. Langsam trat die Gestalt vor und mein Herz begann ein wenig schneller zu schlagen. Wie in Zeitlupe streifte der Mann seine Kapuze herunter und zeigte sein Gesicht._

_Meine Knie wurden weich und ich glaubte im ersten Moment, ich würde träumen, dann ich müsse weinen und schließlich blickte ich einfach nur in sein lächelndes Gesicht._

_Der Engel eilte auf mich zu und stützte mich._

„_Florio…" hauchte er mir ins Ohr und seine Lippen streiften leicht mein Ohr. „Es tut mir leid. So leid."_

_Nun musste ich wirklich weinen, alle aufgestaute Spannung brach plötzlich hervor. Mein Engel wiegte mich leicht in den Armen und tröstete mich._

„_Meister Baruk musste plötzlich verschwinden und ich konnte dir nicht bescheid geben...so gern ich das auch gewollt hätte...es tut mir so leid!"_

_An seine warme Brust gelehnt, versiegten meine Tränen langsam aber sicher._

„_Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen..." sagte ich mit belegter Stimme. „Und ich kenne ja nicht einmal deinen Namen..."_

„_Mein Name ist Angelo."_

„_Als hätte ich es gewusst." flüsterte ich. „In meinen Gedanken warst du immer mein Engel."_

_Seine grauen Augen blickten mich voller Wärme an und hatten dieses Leuchten, das mich verzaubert hatte vom ersten Moment an. _

_Dann trafen sich endlich vorsichtig unsere Lippen._

Harry legte das Buch zur Seite und blickte Draco an. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Schimmer und es wirkte fast, als wäre er nicht ganz bei sich. Irgendwie machte dieser Zustand den Blonden nervös. Sein Herz klopfte hart, als der Schwarzhaarige sich wie in Trance zu ihm drehte und immer näher kam. Irgendwie war er wie erstarrt und konnte nur immer auf Harrys Mund blicken. „_Gott, seine Lippen sind so wunderschön…wie zum Küssen gemacht!" Heiß und unglaublich süß schmeckte der Kuss, nur zu gern ließ er die bittende Zunge ein und ließ sie mit seiner tanzen. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als vor Wonne zu seufzen._ Draco stieß Harry unwirsch von sich.

„Spinnst du?" seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, seine Hände zitterten. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte ihn noch immer apathisch an. Wütend verpasste er dem Gryffindor eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Wach endlich auf, du Idiot! Das bist doch nicht du!"

Schlagartig erwachte Harry wieder zum Leben und blickte sich verwirrt um. „Was…was ist denn eigentlich los?"

„WAS LOS IST?" schrie der Blonde und seine grauen Augen schickten ihm einen mehr als grimmigen Blick. „Du schwachsinniger Trottel lässt dich zu sehr in die Sache hineinziehen, das ist los! Aber eins ist sicher…ICH mach da nicht mehr mit! Die Sache ist ab sofort für mich gestorben! Wag es ja nicht, mir noch einmal damit anzukommen! Mir reicht es endgültig von zweiten Leben und dem ganzen Mist. Du bist doch besessen davon! Ich bin Ich und niemand sonst!"

Nach dieser Schimpftirade stürmte der Blonde blindlings aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Palazzo.

Er lief und lief und blieb erst stehen, als er nicht mehr konnte. Schwer atmend ließ er sich einfach auf den Boden sinken. Sein Herz raste nicht nur wegen der Anstrengung, das wusste er. Und es machte ihm Angst. In diesem Moment, bei diesem Kuss, hatte er sich selbst verloren und war Angelo geworden. Er zitterte noch beim Gedanken daran. Das alles überforderte ihn ziemlich. Er tastete in seinen Taschen und fand einen Schokoriegel, den er sich heute Morgen wohl eingesteckt hatte. Durch einen Zauber war er noch genießbar und beim Kauen beruhigte er sich wieder ein bisschen. Natürlich war er ein wenig grob zu Potter gewesen, das gab er wohl zu. Aber er hatte doch verdammt noch einmal recht! Er wollte sich nicht selbst verlieren, das andere Leben war ihm unheimlich und nach dieser Situation war ihm endgültig klar, dass mit diesen Mächten nicht zu spaßen war. Womöglich wusste der Gryffindor nicht, auf was er sich da eigentlich eingelassen hatte. Er jedenfalls würde sich da raus halten. Sollte er sich doch selbst zerstören! Den Gedanken daran, dass er alle Vorsätze, auf den anderen aufzupassen über Bord warf, allein aus Angst, verdrängte er.

Im Palazzo hatte sich Harry noch immer nicht wirklich von Dracos plötzlichem Ausbruch erholt. Er verstand es doch selbst nicht so ganz! Aber er spürte, dass er nicht mehr einfach so weggehen konnte und alles hinter sich lassen. Florio war ein Teil von ihm geworden, war vielleicht schon immer ein Teil von ihm gewesen. Er konnte nicht aufhören, bevor er die Geschichte nicht ganz kannte. Er kannte nun gerade einmal den leisen Anfang und den traurigen Schluss. Aber das konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein. Da musste doch noch mehr dahinterstecken. Vielleicht, wenn er das Geheimnis gelüftet hatte, konnte Florio in Frieden ruhen und er konnte wieder nach vorne sehen…

Draco fluchte leise, als er die ersten Regentropfen auf seinen Armen spürte. Er wollte noch nicht ins Hotel zurückkehren, dazu war er einfach noch zu unruhig. Aber im Regen konnte er auch nicht bleiben. Zielstrebig ging er auf ein Gebäude zu, das eine Kirche zu sein schien. Er probierte die Tür, sie war ohnehin offen. Er hatte Recht gehabt, es war eine Kirche. Der Schein von Kerzen erhellte das Dunkel wenigstens ein bisschen und warf bunte Lichter an die Wände, wenn es sich in den bunten Scheiben spiegelte. Für ein paar Momente blickte er nur staunend auf die geheimnisvollen Muster und war wie gefangen darin. Die Kirche war nicht sehr prunkvoll geschmückt. All der goldüberladene Tand und die vielen Engel und Bilder, die sie bisher in solchen Gebäuden gesehen hatten, fehlten. Doch gerade die Schlichtheit des Innenraums fand Draco irgendwie beruhigend. Er war kein Freund von Prunk und Protz wie sein Vater. Während das ganze Manor bei ihnen zu Hause vor Kostbarkeiten strotzte, hatte er nur wenige ausgewählte Dinge in seinem Zimmer. Der Blonde ging ein Stück weiter und erkundete das unbekannte Terrain, blickte auf die Statuen der Heiligen, deren Geschichte er nicht kannte und staunte immer wieder über das Lichtspiel an den Wänden. Langsam trat er in eine kleine Kapelle, die leicht vom Hauptraum abgetrennt war. Auch hier flackerten Kerzen vor einer Statue.

_Nie würde er ihre ersten sanften und leidenschaftlichen Küsse hier vergessen. Hier hatte er ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen und sein Herz verloren. Wann immer sie es schafften, trafen sie sich hier. In seinen Gemächern war es zu riskant, es wäre viel zu leicht möglich, dass jemand etwas bemerkte. Aber mit einem kleinen Zauber hier und da, wurde aus der kleinen Kapelle ihre Zuflucht vor der Welt. Sein nackter Körper auf dem Teppich...die Lippen, vom Küssen intensiv rot. Allein der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Stöhnen. Schon jetzt war er zum Bersten erregt. Er schloss die Augen und ein weiteres Bild tauchte vor ihm auf…Florios Gesicht beim Augenblick der größten Lust. Wie von selbst wanderten seine Hände über seinen eigenen Körper, wünschend Florios Hände würden ihn berühren. Er leckte sich über die Lippen beim Gedanken daran, es wären seine Finger, die sich einen Weg nach unten bahnten und seine Männlichkeit streichelten. Er fühlte sich machtlos gegenüber dieser Lust, noch nie hatte er so intensiv geliebt, so intensiv gefühlt...so intensiv gelebt. Sanft umgriff er sein Glied und fuhr daran auf und ab, immer wieder die Bilder von Florio vor sich. Stöhnend warf er den Kopf zurück, er konnte es kaum noch aushalten, so sehr sehnte er sich nach ihm…_

Heiße Lust durchzuckte ihn und mit einem finalen Aufbäumen entlud sie sich. Draco sank auf den Boden und wusste nicht recht, wie ihm geschah. Dann bemerkte er das Klebrige an der Hand und ihm wurde übel. Es war wieder passiert, er hatte abermals die Kontrolle verloren…und das nicht nur für ein paar Momente. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wie lange er nicht ganz bei sich war Der Slytherin begann zu zittern. So schnell es ging rappelte er sich auf und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten am Rande der Panik ins Freie.


End file.
